Lucas' Nightmare
by theFlyingPig
Summary: Lucas has a fear of spiders...and after a bad nightmare involving them, he must face his other fear; talking about it to girlfriend, Elle. How will she respond? Elle already knows of his fear, but not the extreme extent of it...
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Nightmare : Part 1**

"Oh god! No!!! No, no, no. Get them off me!!!! Please, I'll hand the helmet over if you just take them away" Lucas mumbled hysterically through the night, lying next to a very disturbed and confused Elle.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" she whispered softly to him.

"Mmm, save me mummy." Lucas whispered as he rolled over putting his hand around Elle's waist and tightening his grip on the covers surrounding them.

"Lucas!" Elle said slightly louder, angry that he would not answer and at his reference to her being his mother.

She shuffled under Lucas' hold and turned over to face the other way as Lucas' trembling body lay next to hers. She tried to ignore the urge to shake him awake and demand an explanation, as she drifted to sleep, brow furrowed and knowing this would surely be addressed next morning.

***

"Morning" Lucas said calmly, grabbing a piece of toast off Elle's plate and grabbing the paper sitting next to her.

"Hmm, not so fast mister" Elle said, ready to investigate last nights weird events.

"What, something wrong with the princess this morning, huh?" Lucas said, smiling his cheeky mocking smile.

"Not me! You! What was up with you last night?" Elle said, clearly mad at Lucas' accusation, when it was obviously him that was in distress, or so it previously seemed.

"What do you mean? I know I can't dance but it was your idea to go out to…"

"Not that, last night. In bed!" Elle interrupted Lucas, in pure frustration.

"Oooh I see now. The princess is angry coz we didn't have any…late night treats?" Lucas said, a huge smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Wh..what! NO! I'm talking about your little shivering act and calling me mummy!! Don't pretend you don't remember!" Elle said, very angry that Lucas had assumed she was heading in another direction, although quietly contemplating the late night treats he would have...given her.

"Hold up...what?" Lucas said, now in complete amazement.

"Last night, you seemed really distressed about something in your sleep, and I think I recall you saying something about handing a helmet over…" Elle said, searching her memory for details of Lucas' strange behaviour.

"Oh, god. I was talking in my sleep?" Lucas said, his cheeks now turning a light shade of red.

"Yes, very loudly might I add!" Elle said, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Aw was little Lucas afraid last night. Did he need a hug from his mummy?" Elle was now enjoying how this conversation had turned out.

"Elle! Just drop it OK?" Lucas said, slightly angry and worried that Elle would find out about his nightmare.

"Haha, I don't think so. I'm getting to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do!"

A/N: So, this idea came to me after learning of Lucas' fear of spiders. I wanted to do a story that showed his cute, vulnerable side! Hope you enjoy! I'm a big Elle and Lucas fan myself, so really wanted to write a story for them. And yes, it's a little short but I want to continue it in another chapter. So think of it as a typical Neighbours episode. Not very long, but entertaining as hell :P I hope it was anyway.

Comments, reviews, and thoughts most appreciated 


	2. The Nightmare Part 2

**The Nightmare: Part 2**

**A/N: Hi guys, I know it has been a very long while, but I am back, to pay tribute to the one and only, Elle and Lucas. Also you'll be happy to know I am still a loyal Neighbours fan. **

**Enjoy.**

Intro-

Lucas enters Harold's Store to pick up a coffee and cheeky slice of cake, before heading to the garage that morning. A quick encounter with Toadie and Susan have him chatting, before he is off for the start of his day. But he is unaware that his girlfriend Elle is still thinking about what he could possibly have meant in his dream, and how when she had mentioned it to him, his slow realization had lead to him completely avoiding any more questions, as she recalled him pulling her in for a quick kiss and saying how he was really craving a piece of choccie cake. She was going to find out more… for this is how a journalist thinks…

Charlie's Scene-

"Morning Elle," Rebecca greets her at the bar in Charlie's. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, just looking for Susan actually. Been busy today?"

"Just a quiet morning, but hopefully pick up a bit later on. What about you? You seem a little flustered. Or is that just lack of sleep" Rebecca said jokingly, "Lucas keeping you up at night aye?.." She said with a cheeky grin.

"How did you know!" Elle responded, not yet comprehending what Rebecca had meant by her snark comment.

"Um, I wasn't hiding in the bushes or anything hun… its just what hot new couples do now and again haha, sounds like you guys are going well" Rebecca said, smiling as she wiped down one of the lunch tables.

"Oh!" Elle had finally gotten the jist of that cheeky smile now. "Oh no I wasn't referring to that Rebecca, Lucas was.."

"Hahaha, it's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie. I'm not going to judge, in fact I think it's wonderful, you and Lucas are a perfect fit" she said matter-of-factly, still smiling her world of knowledge Rebecca grin.

"Rebecca, honestly!" Elle said, going a little red, a mixture of both unnecessary embarrassment and a little annoyance at Rebecca's claims. "Lucas, well I awoke to him mumbling in his sleep about..."

But Elle's sentence was cut short as Rebecca was in a whirlwind fantasy mood now, thinking about her own romance with Paul; "…just as Paul and I still share those special moments, it's essential in a good working relationship, you know? Oh and that man… really knows how to make me happy I must s—", she smiled a cheeky yet satisfied smile.

"Rebecca!" Elle cut in, "that's my father you're talking about, did you forget? And just, oh my god, NOT the images I want to be having right now, ahh. I must be leaving, I'll see you later Rebecca", she yelled behind her as she headed straight through the exit at Charlie's, her face now, completely red.


End file.
